Maccus
Maccus was a sailor who served as First MateZizzle.com: "Heroes and Villains" Wave 2 aboard the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. He was part of the crew during the time of Jack Sparrow's search for the Dead Man's Chest containing the heart of Davy Jones. Maccus was the crewman who was placed in charge of the other crewmen when they travelled to Isla Cruces to retrieve the Chest in Jones' stead, as the captain could only step on land once every ten years. Maccus was the one who ordered the crew to summon the Kraken, doing so with an evil, cold smile. After Jack was killed by the Kraken, Maccus remarked that not even Sparrow could best the devil. By the time the East India Trading Company under Lord Cutler Beckett assumed command of the Flying Dutchman, Maccus was still the ship's First Mate. When Admiral James Norrington was found dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner, Maccus and the crew were shocked. When Davy Jones arrived, Maccus was the one who ordered the crew to return to the Captain's cabin. During the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Maccus remained aboard the Flying Dutchman while several other crewmen boarded the Black Pearl. He attacked Will Turner with his axe, but was soon tackled and knocked below deck by Jack the monkey. Maccus and the rest of the crew survived to be reverted back to their human forms after the death of Davy Jones and Will Turner's inauguration as captain. Maccus was freed from servitude aboard the Dutchman after the destruction of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], with his debt to Jones repayed. Biography Early Life At some unknown point his early life, Maccus would become a sailor aboard the Flying Dutchman, serving under Captain Davy Jones. Maccus was one of the most loyal and strongest crewmen serving under Jones, which was what eventually earned him the title of first mate. Maccus was bound to serve aboard the Dutchman for one hundred years in servitude to Jones. As with other members of Jones' crew, over time Maccus took on characteristics of the sea flora and fauna that they resided amongst; most notably, his scarred head had the appearance of that of a hammerhead shark, and had sharp, fang-like teeth much like those of a shark. During his painful mutation, his left eye migrated from its socket over to the left side of his extended hammerhead.Industrial Light & Magic: The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Head Spin: Clanker Maccus' body was covered in coral, barnacles and starfish, and his left forearm and hand were encased in a lobster-shell gauntlet. Several pairs of lobster legs grew out of his back, along with his left arm. His main weapon of choice was a single-handed boarding axe.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Maccus would become one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with fellow crewmembers Ratlin, Penrod, and Angler,''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) and seemed to share Jones' desire for causing pain and destruction. He was also an expert swordsman. A debt to be repayed By 1729, Maccus still served as first mate aboard the Flying Dutchman. Maccus would be aboard the Dutchman when the Kraken was summoned to destroy a small Scuttled ship. After the ship was destroyed by the Kraken, the Flying Dutchman surfaced from deep beneath the sea, and its crew arrived to look for survivors. However, when William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, some of the crew fought the young man, while Maccus and Davy Jones remained aboard the Dutchman. Eventually, Crash knocked Will out, and Turner was captured along with the other survivors. Maccus boarded the ship, followed shortly after by Davy Jones. Maccus informed the captain that five men were still alive, Will included. Maccus and the rest of the crew were present as Jones convinced several members of the crew to join him, save for a chaplain who Jones had killed. However, Jones soon saw that Will Turner was neither dead nor dying, and immediately looked to Maccus in shock. Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow had sent him to settle a debt made with Jones years ago, and that Jack was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Maccus and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. As Sparrow tried to escape, Maccus stopped him. He was present as Davy Jones made a deal with Jack; gather one hundred souls to pay for his debt in just three days, or join Jones' crew for one hundred years before the mast. The crew left aboard the Dutchman with Will Turner as the first soul. Later, Maccus and the other crewmen were working around the ship. Maccus yelled as he heaved on a cannon. He was crushed by a cannon along with the rest of the crew after Bootstrap Bill Turner and Will Turner accidentally caused it to fall. Soon after, Maccus watched as Davy Jones had Bootstrap punish his son. Maccus later played Liar's Dice against Koleniko and Clanker, ending up gaining several years of servitude. His failure in the game helped Will Turner to learn the rules of the game. Maccus then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. Maccus was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. After the Kraken had ripped apart the Edinburgh Trader, which had contained Will Turner and the key to the Dead Man's Chest, Maccus informed Jones that Turner was not among the six survivors, and that he must have been claimed by the sea. Jones simply replied that he was the sea. A confused Maccus followed him to the main deck, and asked him of the fate of the ship's survivors. On Jones' order, Maccus gave the command to execute them all. Unbeknownst to the crew, Will Turner was, in fact, still alive, and was hiding inside the figurehead of the Dutchman. As the Motley crew had travelled to Isla Cruces in order to recover the heart of Davy Jones, the captain ordered Maccus to lead the crew their as he could not step on dry land. Maccus was surprised that he trusted them to act in his stead, but Jones stated that he trusted them to know what would become of them should they fail. Isla Cruces Under Maccus, the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann. Maccus was cut down numerous times during the ensuing battle for the chest. The fight was soon taken back to the beach, where Maccus and half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ambushed the Pearl '' off Isla Cruces, Maccus took the helm along with Greenbeard, and gave the order to fire on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and torn apart by the Kraken. When Jones had ordered his crew to summon the Kraken to destroy the ''Black Pearl, Maccus gave the command with an evil, leering smile. After the Pearl was pulled under, Maccus remarked that not even Jack Sparrow could best the devil. Jones then ordered him to fetch the chest. Maccus stepped back in fear when he witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there, as former Commodore James Norrington had taken it to give to Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company Armada in order to regain his status in the British Royal Navy. War against piracy He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett, and the East India Company soon took over the ship. Maccus was shocked and angry when Beckett declared that Jones sail the Dutchman under his command. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Maccus likely participated in the battle. Maccus was shocked to later find newly promoted Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He gave the order to flee to the captain's cabin as Davy Jones appeared. While some of the crew attacked the East India Trading Company soldiers on the Dutchman, Maccus and a few others went to the cabin. As they reached the cabin, however, they found a whole garrison of East India Trading Company soldiers lead by Ian Mercer all pointing their guns at the chest. Jones was then forced to give command of the ship over to Mercer.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' During the battle between the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman inside Calypso's maelstrom, Maccus fought and killed a Chinese pirate, and then attempted to kill William Turner, who had taken the chest. Maccus was in turn attacked by Jack the monkey, who was fired from a cannon by Pintel and Ragetti. Jack knocked him onto the main deck. Like most of the crew, he reverted back to his human form when William Turner took place as captain after Jones was killed. Maccus was aboard the Dutchman as it and the Black Pearl moved in to destroy the HMS Endeavour. The Endeavour was destroyed, and Beckett killed, forcing the East India Trading Company armada to retreat. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Maccus seemed to share his captain's sadistic nature, and enjoyed watching others suffer. When Jones had Maccus order the crew to release the Kraken, Maccus would carry out the captain's order with an evil, leering smile. Maccus was loyal to his captain, and was trusted to act in Jones' stead should something happen to him. When William Turner informed Jones that he was sent to settle Jack Sparrow's debt, Jones immediately looked to Maccus. He had developed a grudge towards Turner during the young man's service to Jones, and attempted to kill him during the battle around Calypso's maelstrom. However, by the time William Turner took over the Dutchman, Maccus immediately became loyal to Turner. Equipment and skills Maccus used a single-handed boarding axe as his main weapon of choice during his time aboard the Dutchman. He was an expert swordsman, as seen during the Battle of Isla Cruces. Though he was a skilled swordsman, Maccus was bested on several occasions by Elizabeth Swann and Jack the Monkey. He was also known to have played Liar's Dice during his years of servitude. During his time aboard the Dutchman, Maccus had taken on the characteristics of various sea flora and fauna. Most notably, his scarred head had taken on the appearance of that of a hammerhead shark, giving him a distinct look amongst his crewmates. He also had sharp, fang-like teeth much like those of a shark. His left eye had migrated from its normal socket over to the left side of his extended hammerhead.Industrial Light & Magic: The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Head Spin: Clanker Maccus' body was covered in coral, barnacles and other such flora and fauna, and his left forearm and hand were encased in a lobster-shell gauntlet. Several pairs of lobster legs grew out of his back, along with his left arm. Behind the scenes *Maccus was portrayed by Dermot Keaney in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. He was credited as "Maccus/Dutchman". Keaney reprised the role in the ''At World's End'' video game, in which he appears as a mini-boss among Davy Jones' Henchmen multiple times. In order to defeat Maccus, the player must kill smaller enemies first, then perform a special move to kill the miniboss. He makes five appearances as a miniboss in the game. *The name "Maccus" means "buffoon" in Latin. ** Meanwhile, a similar Latin word, "Marcus", means "sledgehammer". ** In Proto-Celtic, "hammer" is "Ordo-" like in tribal name Ordovices, "hammer-fighters". *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest, Maccus was described as having a coral-like face, much like Palifico in the finished version of the film. Additionally, Maccus was the crewmember who was to say "Down on your marrow bones and pray!" instead of Clanker in the Scuttled ship scene. *There was a Halloween costume modeled after Maccus with the brandname "Maccus Sharkman". *Maccus was produced as an action figure by Zizzle in the second wave of the "Heroes and Villains" line, as well as a 7" figure for series 2. *NECA made Maccus into a larger action figure in Series 2: Dead Man's Chest. *Mega Bloks made Maccus in a 2-pack with Jack Sparrow on Isla Cruces, where he used a cutlass instead of an axe. *Maccus appeared as a LEGO minifigure in set #4184 The Black Pearl. He used a cutlass instead of an axe. In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, he uses an axe. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Journey of Will Turner!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Disney Pirates: The Definitive Collector's Anthology'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:First Mates Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Males Category:William Turner's crew